


Dress to Impress

by bisexualmage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Stockings, yamaguchi in a skirt, yamaguchi in stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualmage/pseuds/bisexualmage
Summary: Yamaguchi just wanted to look cute. So what does he get for doing that? A hell of a good fuck from Tsukishima.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first oneshot of my series 'Skirting Fantasies'. I hope you've got yourself a bible with you.  
> tumblr: zhanxixi.tumblr.com

Yamaguchi twirled around on the tip of his toes, sticking his leg out and flirtatiously pulling the hem of his skirt up his thigh as he winked seductively at his mirror. He released his grip and sighed, “I look so cute,” He puffed his cheeks angrily, “for once in my life.”  He stumbled backwards falling onto the edge of his bed as he stared at the floral patterns that adorned his pink skirt. He smiled briefly, before standing back up and digging through his sock drawer, fishing out a pair of pink thigh highs. “This will make me cuter.”

Yamaguchi sat on his floor and rolled his skirt up, pulling each sock over his smooth legs, then stretching the fabric over the sensitive thickness of his thighs. He slapped the band on his skin and pulled his leg out, flexing his foot. He looked to his right, watching the mirror as his body posed lustfully. He smirked, rolling his ankle, “I can't believe how pretty these make me look.” He giggled then flipped his body over, lying on his stomach, “Tsukki, come quick.” His skirt floated just below his ass, revealing lacy pink panties that matched the rest of his pastel outfit. He proceeded to bring his knees forward up to his chest, arching his back causing his skirt to separate around his hips. His ass was now hanging in the air as the side of his face dug into the floor, red and hot, desire flourishing within him.

His bedroom door suddenly clicked open, hitting the wall loudly. Yamaguchi flinched but couldn't react as his position was straining of any dramatic movements. “Huh?” He yelped, fingers gripping the carpet as he roughly dragged his face towards the doorway.

Tsukishima was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and smiling sensually. He hauled his eyes over the boy in front of him and smirked, “Couldn't wait?” He stepped forward and closed the door.

Yamaguchi raised himself off the ground but remained on his knees, back facing Tsukishima. He could feel the taller boy’s presence looming upon him, dark and sultry. “I wasn't waiting.” He lied as if he hadn't been calling his name seconds ago. He crossed his arms shyly, grabbing each elbow with anticipation tingling in his hands.

“Sure.” Tsukishima murmured. He leaned downwards by Yamaguchi’s face and started tracing his fingers along his shoulder blade, gliding smoothly around his bones and down the dip of his back, causing Yamaguchi to shudder. He pursed his lips behind his neck and blew cool air for an extended amount of time, chuckling at Yamaguchi’s timid reactions.

“Tsu-Tsukki…” He shivered at the touches. He bit his lips as he craved deeper sensation, more heat, more love. His breath suddenly hitched as Tsukishima brought his grip around his hips, hands ruffling his skirt and tickling the side of his ass.

“This looks nice on you.” He said in a gravelly voice. His right hand slid up onto Yamaguchi’s torso while the other lifted his skirt, enjoying the shape of his ass that perfectly wore the sexy piece of clothing. He smiled, “Panties too?” He asked.

Yamaguchi intertwined his hand into Tsukishima’s, shakily tightening the grip. He trembled out an answer, “O-of course.” He rubbed the lecherous boy’s slender fingers, suggesting him to do something; anything.

“You do too much for me.” Tsukishima roughly grabbed Yamaguchi’s hand and pulled it up into the air as he bent his neck, placing soft kisses along the delicate area. Yamaguchi squeaked out moans, holding back any sounds that could be heard through the walls. “Oi, let your voice out, no one’s home.” He kissed his neck more harshly this time, sloppily leaving wet marks along his tan skin.

Yamaguchi breathed out a groan, “Still…” He huffed in and out, now noticing his half hard cock barely poking under his skirt. He squirmed in his spot, stomach numbing from the lack of his desires.

“Still what?” He sliced his teeth along Yamaguchi’s neck and on his jawline, biting and sucking. He loved how sensitive Yamaguchi was, he loved the whimpers that spilled even from his gentle touches, it pounded his heart and sent satisfying shivers down his spine.

Yamaguchi suddenly turned around with determination, knocking Tsukishima onto the ground and pinning his arms above his head with a tight grip. He breathed heavily over his face, “Y-you're too slow.” He separated Tsukishima’s legs apart with his own and grinded against him as he lowered his face closer to him, nose to nose.

The blond groaned as a quick rush of colour grew on his cheeks, “Since when did you learn to be so assertive?” He grinned. He drew his knee up under Yamaguchi’s skirt, rubbing his cock.

He squealed, elbows shaking and hips bucking, loosening his grip around Tsukishima’s wrists as he almost tumbled over him.

Their faces exuded lust, as all they could see were reds and pinks with fireworks under their lids every time they blinked. The tension was driving them insane. Tsukishima released his wrist from under Yamaguchi’s hand and grabbed his hair, pulling him in for a deep kiss. It was wet and hot and so _perfect._ Their tongues violently fought against each other as they explored the warm sides of their mouths, licking corners and sucking lips. They began rocking on each other, grinding even harder, grunts and moans escaping and filling the air.

“Tsukki…” Yamaguchi moaned his name helplessly, gasping for air in between kisses. He was suddenly met with the edge of his bed as Tsukishima pushed him back upright with strong hands. Tsukishima pushed his left leg away, fingers spidering their way towards his crotch. “Ah!” He squeaked at the surprising contact.

Tsukishima was breathing heavily, eyes half lidded and drowning in lust as he fiddled underneath his boyfriend’s skirt, massaging him through his panties. His thumb pressed against the head, causing Yamaguchi to scream into his bottom lip. Yamaguchi hid his mouth behind his hand and bit a knuckle, eyes shut and shaking from the pleasure. He hummed out quivering _mms_ and twitched from Tsukishima’s cold tips.

“Tsukki… Feels good…” He said under his breath, stuttering intensely. He choked as Tsukishima pressed harder against him, causing him to throw his head back into his sheets.

“Damn it.” Tsukishima spat as he quickened his hand. He slid his nails under the panties, pulling them down his thighs so he could touch Yamaguchi directly. He jerked roughly, hand slick from precum that was overflowing from the head.

“Ah!” Yamaguchi yelped at the hot touch. He shook and squirmed and clenched his bed sheets. The atmosphere was warming with hunger, an electrifying feel of _want_ hanging around loosely. He couldn't resist the swelling pleasure that bloomed within him, but he couldn't be satisfied completely unless Tsukishima was feeling good, too. “Tsukki- wait.” He groaned as he wrapped his hand around his boyfriend's touch. “I want to do it for you too.” He pushed his hand off of him, shivering as he did so and leaned into Tsukishima, kissing him as he groped his torso and crotch.

“Oi, it’s fine.” He grazed his hands up Yamaguchi’s back as he felt him undoing his buttons.

Yamaguchi pulled down Tsukishima’s pants and grinned. “I'm glad you're like this…” He whispered, almost to himself. He rested against his knees as he ducked down, pressing his lips over the trunks that was seeping in precum.

A low groan left Tsukishima’s mouth, gritting his teeth as he brushed through Yamaguchi’s hair gingerly. “Shit.” He moaned, squeezing his hand into a fist as he watched his boyfriend nibble the fabric shyly, yet brazenly. He soaked the underwear with saliva as he continued licking his cock, hips swaying from side to side, either from the buzzing sensation that met his pelvis or to distract himself from the fact that he was doing something so dirty. He gaped his mouth around the length from the base, teeth sliding upwards, slowly, before popping off and licking his lips. He once again devoured Tsukishima, massaging the head with his tongue and lips, opening and closing around him. His hand also joined in the act, touching below where his mouth was for added pleasure.

Yamaguchi smirked against Tsukishima’s trunks as he dug his fingers under the waistband, pulling it off Tsukishima. He looked upwards into his lascivious eyes. “Is it okay?” He asked in a quavering voice.

Tsukishima nodded, glistening eyes staring lovingly at the view in front of him. He watched Yamaguchi dive downwards, mouth eating his hard cock deeply. He grunted as he flung his head back, hand raising onto Yamaguchi’s cheek, brushing his skin gently. He licked his lips as he peered through his blurry vision, adoring how gorgeous Yamaguchi looked with his cock in his mouth, sucking desperately with a flushed face and trembling fingers, hips shaking and purring out moans.

“Fuck- Yamaguchi.” He grunted, clenching his jaw. He pierced the skin of his palm with his nails, feeling the burning pleasure flow through his pelvis and around his body, sending flares of buzzing heat to his face as he jolted into Yamaguchi’s mouth. “That's- enough.” He breathed harshly, twitching like mad. He brought both hands into Yamaguchi’s hair, pulling his face off his cock and up to his eyes, head to head, both heaving intensely.

“Was it good?” Yamaguchi asked tremulously.

“Of course.” He replied, body shaking from the missing contact of Yamaguchi’s touch. He wrapped an arm behind the brunette’s back, stroking his spine and brushing against his ass. His other hand massaged his thigh and down the fabric of his stockings, then reached upwards, meeting the curve of his ass. “Where's the lube?” He asked.

Yamaguchi shivered from the touches then leaned to his side, opening a drawer and taking out a bottle and a condom, handing them to Tsukishima. They briefly looked at each other then kissed quickly but hardly, before releasing themselves from each other for preparation.

Tsukishima clicked the bottle open and poured a heaping amount of lube over his hands and dropped the condom by his side. He rested his head against Yamaguchi’s chest, pushing his body upwards to find his ass once again. He used his empty hand to spread his legs, before slipping a wet finger by the entrance and slowly pushing inwards, forcing a whimper to be ripped out from Yamaguchi’s throat. “Are you okay?”

“Y-yes.” Yamaguchi hugged Tsukishima, caressing his hair and neck with his warm skin. “Keep going.” He whispered into his ear.

He thrusted his finger up to the knuckle, kissing Yamaguchi’s collarbone. It was tight and warm, and as Yamaguchi engulfed the feeling, he trailed kisses along Tsukishima’s cheek and neck, breathing in between to release small moans. Tsukishima went in further, carefully pushing to the base of his finger. He felt his skin tingle from the sweet call of his name oozing into his ear. “Can I add another finger?” He murmured against Yamaguchi’s chest, leering up into his hazy eyes.

“Mhm.” Another finger was inserted, and a loud groan soaked into the room as Yamaguchi kicked his legs around trying to steady himself from falling again. “Tsukki!” He lowered his hips onto his fingers, sucking him, and then lifting up, then back down, fucking his fingers carefully. “More…” He licked Tsukishima’s lips.

Tsukishima pushed up as far as he could go and curled his fingers, sending an unbearable amount of pleasure to be spread through Yamaguchi’s body, immensely releasing moans and squeaks out of his throat. Tsukishima pulled down then thrusted up and curled again as he craved more of Yamaguchi’s breathy voice, wanting to feel the warm taste of his words to fall through his head and around his brain. It was all driving him out of control, he wanted to fuck him immediately.

“Oh god, Tsukki!- too- too much-” He flailed and twitched about, the sensation burning his body, almost wetting his eyes but did indeed wet his cock, precum spilling onto the floor. He flinched forward, digging his nails into Tsukishima’s shoulders.

“Yamaguchi.” He called thickly, vibrating against the other boy’s skin. He pulled his fingers out and adjusted himself on the ground. The two merely breathed upon each other, trembling sighs licking their spines from top to bottom while they both shook in anticipation, blood rushing in desire. “Can I?” Tsukishima finally asked, hugging Yamaguchi’s thighs with each hand.

“Go ahead.” Yamaguchi gulped in a sugary voice. He picked up the condom and handed it to the other boy. He removed the wrapper and slid the rubber onto his cock, Yamaguchi watching intently with heated eyes. He too adjusted himself, as he held onto Tsukishima’s neck and shoulders, lowering his hips onto him, both pushing against each other, the tip entering the freckled boy, “Ngh-” His hands made their way through Tsukishima’s fingers, tying their knuckles together. He pushed himself down lower, sucking more of his boyfriend into him. His entirety shook, as his lips quivered and arms twitched like leaves under wind.

“Shit, Yamaguchi-” Tsukishima almost chuckled, “you look so cute.” He eyed Yamaguchi’s lower half, caressing the exposed skin in between his stockings and skirt with wandering fingers. The other boy shuddered from the honeyed words in which he replied by tightening around him and deepening the pressure, moaning intensely into Tsukishima’s hair.

The two began a steady rhythm, bouncing up and down, hands muddled in each other's limbs and throats dry with desperate groans of pleasure. As the pacing grew quicker, Yamaguchi shouted high pitched moans, now loud and breathy as if he wasn't anxious about there being company moments ago. He drew his hands down onto his waist and flew over his skirt, pulling the flowy fabric up, revealing his hard state. “Tsukki…” He choked as his voice wobbled from his movements.

Tsukishima buried his face into Yamaguchi’s neck, licking it feverishly as he attempted to leave behind subtle marks of red on his tan skin. His fingers delicately fluttered over his blouse and around his hard nipples, flicking it with his nails jolting Yamaguchi into quick flushes of pleasure. He pressed into him harder, “Want me to touch?”

“Mhm.” He mumbled, his cock twitching in need. He grabbed Tsukishima’s large hand, tugging him onto his flesh and wrapping their fingers around his length together, as if teaching him how to give a handjob despite them having done this countless times. Their hands slid up and down, wet and messy while they exchanged hiccups of moans that crawled under their skin.

Tsukishima’s glasses began to collapse, crookedly sitting upon the bridge of his nose however, he didn't take notice until Yamaguchi giggled. “What is it?” He continued thrusting, breathing heavily and red faced.

Yamaguchi raised his hands up to his boyfriend’s face, cupping his cheeks as he smiled with faint eyes and lips slicked in saliva. “Your- your glasses…” He took ahold of his frames, Tsukishima calming his movements, and removing them completely, placing them on the floor. He laughed again, “Better.” Teeth shone through his wavering smile while his eyes crinkled by the corners.

Suddenly their lips crashed harshly, chapped skin brushing against each other, biting down and pulling back, and already Yamaguchi was taken by firm hands and dropped onto his back against the floor, a strong feeling of pressure pushing into him. He grunted at the numbing pain that grew in his shoulders.

Tsukishima watched as Yamaguchi reacted to the switch of positions, his hair separating around his sweaty forehead and mouth forming into an O. Everything felt more spacious, more room for their chests to heave up and down instead of on each other, and yet, it felt almost lonely not being able to feel warmth rushing in their hearts and out through their skin. The buttons on Yamaguchi’s blouse begged to be opened, as his collar hung loosely and his nipples stuck out sharply, wanting to be touched and to feel the weight of the hot air ease across him. Tsukishima undid each button one by one, seamlessly, while fucking into Yamaguchi steadily.

Yamaguchi’s blouse ripped apart once all the buttons were undone, revealing his soft, tan and freckled chest shaking from the mixture of the cold and heat. His nipples were standing, hard and sensitive to the chill of the air and their balmy breaths. Embarrassment spread through him, rosiness crawling up his neck and painting his face as he turned his head to the right, unexpectedly catching his erotic face staring right back at him in the mirror.

Hands rubbed along Yamaguchi’s torso, almost massaging him delicately, circling and tickling while simultaneously thrusting into him a little bit harder to get the pace going quicker. “Fuck.” Tsukishima grunted, head lowering and eyebrows knitting as he restrained any possible animalistic behaviour.

Yamaguchi whimpered, shutting his eyes as he remained facing the mirror. He could feel a slight burn build inside of him, causing him to jerk his head backwards and his back to barely arch, raising himself off the ground. Moans upon moans hitched out of his throat, while occasional calling of Tsukishima’s name also laced his tongue. “Tsukki! More!” He clenched his teeth.

The blond grabbed ahold of Yamaguchi’s thighs, pushing them up as high as they could go, almost above his head, and fucked him deeper, harder, with so much love that he knew for sure that Yamaguchi was definitely not going to be able to train tomorrow. Tsukishima leaned into Yamaguchi, placing kisses along his cheek then moving to his earlobe and biting it between his front teeth, tongue just wetting the skin. He then dragged his teeth down the nape of his neck and bit down hard, as if revisiting the sloppy kiss marks he made before, redoing them like they weren't dark enough for the world to see that he belonged to him.

He tugged himself back up, back straight while his nails dug into Yamaguchi’s pink stockings. He then started to kiss his left leg over the fabric, from the ball of his ankle, down to the thickness of his thigh, sweet and tender. He snickered, eyes dark. “Feel good?”

All Yamaguchi could do was roll an incomplete sentence off his tongue, the wet and hot buildup of pleasure slowly growing intensely, choking him of his words. He fiddled with his skirt again, urging to be touched. “Tsukki, please…” He balled his hands, tightly gripping his skirt.

Tsukishima drew a finger up the length of Yamaguchi’s cock, sliding off the head then back down on it with his whole palm, kneading it, juicy sounds of precum echoing through the room. Lips still glued to Yamaguchi’s thigh, he took this moment to release the electric feel of shocking pleasure by biting down on the skin right above where the stocking ended. He kept his teeth nailed there, sharp pain disclosing, which aroused Yamaguchi even more.

More and more marks were left on his upper thigh, red hickeys now scattered under a pool of saliva. Tsukishima left with one final kiss on the skin, averting his coarse gaze to his left, catching Yamaguchi watching him through the mirror, earnestly.

And suddenly everything was ten times hotter, and everything was heavy and everything tensed their bodies as they met eyes in the mirror, an extremely tantalising view before them almost like an erotic painting. Tsukishima briefly smirked before pushing in deeper, and he kept his eyes fixed on Yamaguchi’s reflection, noting the increase in colour that sprawled on his body while he moaned even louder. “Fuck- how lewd.”

“Don't look!” Yamaguchi pleaded, covering his face with his forearm while his other hand gripped Tsukishima’s firm fingers that was around his cock. He almost regretted what he said, knowing very well that Tsukishima’s fervent stare was turning him on even more.

“Why?” Tsukishima asked as he brought himself over Yamaguchi’s face, “But you look so cute.” Tsukishima took ahold of Yamaguchi’s arm and pressed it onto the ground, minimal strength needed to remove it from him. Their lips then met, holding a suffocating kiss before lifting off with a hot breath. A long stream of moans escaped Yamaguchi’s mouth, returning his half lidded gaze back at his boyfriend through the mirror, lips agape and glossy.

Tsukishima thrusted even harder, fire hot pleasure growing in him like he was constantly striking a match to light it up. Tsukishima tightened his grip on Yamaguchi’s thighs and all he could see was a disheveled face under him, panting, screaming his name in delicious tones, tongue rolling around and licking his lips while his eyes batted and lashes fluttered.

“I'm gonna-” Yamaguchi’s words broke in between his moans, fingers twitching and body arching up, pushing himself onto Tsukishima even harder. “Tsukki!”

Tsukishima pumped Yamaguchi’s cock faster as he fucked even harder, grunts flying out of his throat as he shut his eyes from the overwhelming pleasure that heatedly deluged his body. “Yamaguchi.” He groaned.

Yamaguchi screamed as his head flew to the side, fingers tangled into the ground, spilling over his stomach, his skirt and on Tsukishima’s still-moving fingers, hot and sticky. He could feel his boyfriend fucking into him, hard, quick and steamy.

Tsukishima was panting like mad, breath after breath growing louder and louder, climbing to the edge as he pressed his head against Yamaguchi’s shoulder, biting down to restrict himself from straight out yelling. It was all suddenly wet and slow but he still moved, letting out hard breaths against Yamaguchi, who watched his face like a work of art that morphed when he orgasmed, intimately groaning his name.

For a long moment, the two just breathed. Their hazy eyes gleaming and their skin burning, chests moving up and down and little twitches shaking their joints.

“Tsukki.” Yamaguchi blew out, stroking his fingers along Tsukishima’s cheek. He raised himself off his back and rested on his elbows, carefully removing himself from Tsukishima, slight shocks jolting him.

Tsukishima heaved for a moment, before directing his gaze down Yamaguchi’s body. “Sorry,” He wiped his forehead, “your skirt got dirtied.” He fiddled with the pink fabric.

Yamaguchi giggled and twisted his hips to see the result of the hot fuck. “It's okay.” He sat upright, legs clumsily crossing over each other. “I'll just wash it, no biggy.”

“I could tell you were desperate when you texted me to come over,”

“Ah- Tsukki!” Yamaguchi choked in embarrassment.

“But, I didn’t think you'd actually be wearing what I gave you.” He scratched his chin.

“Well…” Yamaguchi squirmed. He looked at his stockings and then at his skirt, a smile rising on his lips. “These are so cute so that's why… I just wanted to try it and I guess…” He turned his head and pouted.

“Hm?”

“I don't know. These clothes make me feel cute. I like to be called ‘cute’, it makes me happy.” He slapped his face and buried himself into his legs, red searing his cheeks and ears.

“What's your favourite colour?” Tsukishima asked, monotonously.

“Huh? Um, I think like, yellow maybe? Or green. I like both but yellow a little more.” He answered, Yamaguchi staring into Tsukishima’s caramel eyes that almost glistened with yellow specks like shredded gold in honey. It's as though his answer was due to the moment he saw Tsukishima’s eyes, like there was no other colour that could make him this happy.

“Then,” Tsukishima scooted closer towards Yamaguchi and leaned his mouth into his ear, “I will buy you another skirt, this time in yellow, and I will call you cute again, while we do what we just did a million times over.” He kissed Yamaguchi’s ear.

Yamaguchi produced a jumble of unclear words, a harsh shiver crawling down his spine, covering his ear with his palm. He coughed, “Okay.” A wavering smile grew on his lips as he looked down bashfully.

“How cute.” Tsukishima snickered.

“Please stop!” Yamaguchi puffed his cheeks, wishing for his boyfriend to always keep those words tied to his tongue.

“Never.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> listen, yams in a skirt is probably my fav boy in a skirt of all characters.  
> p.s. @ myself, find yourself a beta reader lmao  
> hope you all continue to read more of my next oneshots! These stories will most likely contain the following pairings: kagehina, bokuaka, kuroken, iwaoi, daisuga and asanoya! (still growing)  
> tumblr: yamascake.tumblr.com


End file.
